Jenny Tequila
Jenny Tequila is a Half-Elf woman who was raised in the Earth Kingdom town of Ardu. The daughter of an elven man and a human woman, Jenny was actually raised by the dwarf couple that runs the Stumbling Bulette Tavern in Ardu after she was left on the bar as a baby by her father. Jenny is an accomplished Ranger, well-known for felling great beasts with her twin swords. She is rarely without her friend Marbles the leopard. Background Birth Little is known about Jenny Tequila's birth parents or the conditions under which she was conceived and born. Even the fact that her father was the one to provide her with the elven blood is an assumption, as it was a male elf that left her on the bar when she was just a child. It is entirely possible that this man was not her father or even related to her at all. Nonetheless, when Grummore and Beyla Tequila realized that nobody was coming back for the infant that had been left in their bar at the end of the night, they decided to take her in and raise her as the daughter they'd always wanted. Childhood As Ardu is a predominantly dwarven town, Jenny was raised among the dwarf children of the neighborhood, and stood out very easily by her strange, lanky physique and ability to easily be weighed down by heavy armor or carrying loads. While she did not take on the physical traits of her brothers of the stone, she did adopt their famous iron stomachs, able to drink grown men under the table before she was of marriageable age. She was also forced to learn how to defend herself from a young age, given the stereotypical dwarven pre-teen girl's famous propensity for settling disputes through bareknuckle boxing. While Jenny is not possessing of legendary agility, even her slightly-above-average quickness helped run circles around the meaner girls in her class. Once she was old enough, Jenny began running the bar, where she discovered her love of mixing and serving drink. It was also at the Stumbling Bulette that she first had the idea to serve an appetizer that consisted of dwarven flatbread rolled into a half-circle and filled with meat, vegetables, spices, and a spicy sauce. She called them "Tacos". Although unbeknownst to her at the time, this would be the single most important invention of the era, and many centuries later would be solely responsible for ending a grand conflict that would have left the entire world a scorched wasteland. Leaving Home Once she was old enough to leave the house, Jenny, at the behest of her parents, went to academy to become a doctor. Within the first semester, she discovered that boarding school is not the party-all-night sleep-all-day funfest that she had read about, and also that her tendency toward solving problems with sharp objects was not a great way to make friends. She dropped out, and decided that perhaps adventuring was more up her alley. Shortly thereafter, Jenny befriended a leopard named Marbles (see The Marbles Mystery, below) and began training in the wilderness to become a Ranger. When asked why she decided to pursue this line of training instead of the various other martial disciplines, Jenny will usually cite the fact that while fighters and barbarians get to hit monsters with one thing, her particular discipline allows her to hit things with two things, which is simple math. Joining the Party Jenny met Sheila the Tank at a bar in the Sun Kingdom. Both were headed for the capital city in an effort to join the Adventurer's Guild there, and somehow when both women had gotten a few drinks in them they got into an argument that culminated in settling things through an Arm Wrestling match. After several battles throughout the night, they found the score to be 20-20, with every single match being a very close call. Having worked their differences out and respecting each other as warrior women, each decided the other was alright, and they became instant friends and traveling companions. It was in this manner that she ended up joining the group of adventurers that would find themselves unwittingly at the center of war between the Iron and Sun Kingdoms. As a Sun Kingdom Operative Jenny and the rest of the party were in the city of Sol when an attempt was made on the life of King Veor. Unbeknownst to them at the time, the assassins were actually sent by Lamont, the King's arcane advisor and doctor to the Queen, who had been ill for many years. They followed the clues that had been falsely left behind by Lamont and came to the conclusion that the Basilisk Assassins, a notorious guild of cutthroats, had sent some of their thugs to eliminate the king. Although it seemed odd that such weak assassins would be sent on such a high profile job, the party ventured forth to their nearest base of operations to confront them. Despite attempts to quell the situation without bloodshed, the infiltration mission resulted in a bar brawl in which the overwhelming majority of the group was killed. Unfortunately, one of the cooks got away in the confusion with a description of the party that was later used to start a vendetta against the party. The party was then sent to investigate reports of goblins attacking a farmer's livestock, where they met Ivy and Vampire Hunter Didi. They found a cave full of mutated goblins that were being led by a Wyvern, and slew most of the creatures, taking a few prisoner. Back at the Sol Castle, the party was tasked with escorting Faruq al Fahr-am, a high-ranking noble in the eastern magocracy of Khabris, to the Iron Kingdom so he could return to his home country. Along the way they were attacked by Basilisk Assassins (who were, unbeknownst to them, aided by Lamont), and once at the Iron Capital of Stronghold discovered that Faruq had been using citizens of the Five Kingdoms for human experimentation. They captured Faruq and returned him to the Iron Queen so she could pass judgment on him, an opportunity she took little time to relish as she beheaded him in to the middle of the dining hall. On a journey though the Temple of the Nameless Isle, the party found themselves ensnared in a trap by Lamont, who finally revealed his evil nature to them before attempting to crush them under a cave collapse. Thankfully, Vyers, a Watcher of the Veil, chose to break his policy of non-intervention and rescue the party from certain demise. When confronting King Veor about Lamont's treachery, they found they were too late, as Lamont had already killed the royal family and framed the party for doing so. It was also at this point that Ivy revealed herself to be a double agent for Lamont, attacking the rest of the party. Jenny was particularly hurt by Ivy's betrayal, and flew into a rage during the battle, ignoring all other obstacles and focusing solely on putting Ivy down. This proved a proper course of action, as she was able to subdue the traitor long enough for Rune to set her ablaze. Unfortunately, there was not enough time to finish the bard off, as the party was forced to fall back, lest they end up fighting a losing battle against the Sun Kingdom's Royal Guard. As an Iron Kingdom Operative Now under the protection and allegiance of the Iron Kingdom, Jenny was drawn back to her home town after discovering that a marketer was interested in the recipe for her "taco" invention. Upon returning, it was evident that Eugene Flitzbaum was, in fact, nothing but a con artist, and the party was able to thwart his attempts at running off with the recipe for himself. Flitzbaum now rots in jail, and the recipe for tacos is safe. The Marbles Mystery Nobody knows how Jenny met her leopard friend Marbles. When asked, she will rotate between several different stories, ranging from using Marbles as part of an elaborate prank before dropping out of school only to find herself attached to the cat, winning Marbles in a drinking contest, or the animal being the reincarnated spirit of her dead twin that she ate in the womb. Most people are pretty sure that last one isn't true. Either way, Jenny and Marbles protect each other unconditionally, frequently flanking targets together and coming to one another's aid during times of danger. The rest of the party has also learned to respect and rely on Marbles' abilities, and the leopard has become a valued member of the party. Abilities Despite not quite possessing the agility one would expect of someone with this proficiency, through sheer training and muscle memory Jenny has mastered the art of two-sword fighting, a technique that she frequently leverages to its maximum efficiency. Frequently carrying two enchanted blades, she focuses on dishing out as much hurt as possible. What Jenny lacks in agility she makes up for with brute strength, which is aided by the magic Belt of Giant's Strength she wears at all times. As a Ranger, Jenny also possesses a strong knowledge of the wilderness, able to pass through most wilderness areas as if it were even ground and exceptional at tracking. Her connection with nature also provides were with a limited spellcasting capacity, which she mostly uses to summon forest animals to her aid in battle. Category:Character Category:PC Category:Half-Elf Category:Ranger Category:Hero